


O casamento dos nossos Exs

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy e Danny vão ao casamento de Jamie e Lucy. Mindy consegue se meter numa situação embaraçosa no casamento de um ex, dessa vez levando Danny junto. Dandy já estabelecidos. Pós finale da temporada 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Tive essa ideia no twitter, um tweet sobre BJ voltar atuando como Jamie no casamento de Jamie e Lucy, aproveite.

"Senhora, não acho que entendeu a seriedade da situação.” O segurança que estava na frente dela disse.

“Primeira coisa, não pareço uma senhora, e segunda, Lawrence, sim, eu te digo que sei.” disse Mindy.

Ela estava sentada no escritório da segurança da recepção de casamento Lake Meadows no norte de Nova York. Ela estava lápara o casamento de um ex. Mindy esteve em situações como essa muitas vezes em outros casamentos. O que era diferente dessa vez, porém, era que havia um homem sentando ao lado dela, com uma quantidade igual de problemas. Seu namorado de três meses, melhor amigo e alma gêmea, Danny Castellano.

“Te disse que era uma máideia, mas não, vocênão me ouve. Vocêdisse que seria sexy!" disse Danny, mãos presas e sentando num assento ao lado dela.

“Como é? Vocêera o que não queria fazer no banheiro. E o que aconteceu no avião de volta para NY?” Mindy disse, irritada com ele. Como ele ousava culpá-la pela situação em que se encontravam. Ele tinha tanta culpa quanto, se não mais, no mesmo nível.

“Parece que nenhum de vocês entende a gravidade da situação. Sra. Silverado, vocêe o Sr. Castellano não sóentraram na sala de guardar casacos como uma criança os viu!" O segurança disse, mexendo a cabeça.

“Foi um acidente. Ela foi em nossa direção! Que pais deixam os filhos sozinhos? Quando saíamos, minha mãe não deixava a gente sair do lado dela!" disse Danny, gesticulando tanto quanto podia com as mãos amarradas.

“E sua mãe iria aprovar vocêtendo relações sexuais em público, traumatizando uma criança?" Lawrence perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

“Não." Danny disse envergonhado.

“Nós do Lake Meadows também não. Temos uma reputação a zelar.” disse Lawrence.

“E entendemos isso, mas prometo que nós sóestávamos agindo como adolescentes com tesão, apaixonados. Nós somos convidados da noiva e do noivo. Não somos criminosos sexuais ou coisa do tipo. Sóváprocurar Jamie ou Lucy. Certo, talvez não a noiva, mas o noivo, Jamie, ele vai se responsabilizar por nós, eu juro.” disse Mindy, não querendo que a coisa piorasse e a polícia fosse envolvida.

“Sim, somos bons amigos. Ela namorava Jamie e eu namorei Lucy.” Danny se intrometeu.

“Tecnicamente eu namorei Jamie. Na verdade, Danny e Lucy sósaíram uma vez, um encontro duplo comigo e com Jamie. Sem querer, foi no final desse encontro que Jamie confessou seu amor por Lucy logo depois de pegar Danny e ela se agarrando no meu prédio.” Mindy narrou dramaticamente.

“Então épor causa disso? Vingança? Tentando arruinar o casamento de um ex com indecência?" perguntou Lawrence.

“O quê, não, nós nunca!" Danny disse, indignado.

“Não, não dessa vez. Sou conhecida por arruinar casamentos de um ex ou dois ou três, mas estou alegremente apaixonada por esse cara aqui. Então, não, isso foi sósexo com esse lindo pequeno homem, não vingança.” disse Mindy.

“Por quêvocêestádizendo isso para ele!" Danny disse, mexendo a cabeça, apesar de não conseguir não rir na parte do lindo do “elogio”dela.

“Depois de dizer isso, vocêpode me culpar por não acreditar em você? Nos foi dito para ficar de olho em qualquer atividade suspeita dado que a noiva éuma advogada criminal.” disse Lawrence.

“Sim, eles parecem evasivos, especialmente o suado. Ele parece ter algo a esconder.” Um segundo segurança disse, saindo das sombras e olhando para Danny atrás da mesa com um tom acusador.

“O que éisso, um interrogatório? Eu tenho uma doença glandular. Por favor!" disse Danny.

“Essa seria a hora para vocênão suar como se estivesse numa sauna" Mindy disse, olhando para as marcas de suor no anteriormente bonito terno de Danny.

“Sabia que não devíamos ter vindo. Te falei que era uma máideia." Danny disse, mexendo a cabeça.

“Então por quêveio comigo, Danny!" Mindy disse, irritada.

“Uma pergunta melhor seria o que trouxe vocês dois a esse casamento.” O outro guarda disse, olhando suspeitosamente para Mindy e então para Danny.

"Bem..." Mindy respondeu, lembrando como eles foram parar lá. O início dessa história começou três semanas antes.

* * *

 

Mindy estava passando a maioria de seu tempo no apartamento de Danny desde que eles estavam juntos. O contrato de aluguel dela estava para terminar, e quando terminasse, ela se mudaria para o apartamento dele, bem mais ou menos. Eles conversaram e decidiram que Mindy viveria em seu apartamento 'vago' e depois de um ano se eles não se matassem, eles saberiam que estão prontos para juntar os apartamentos em um maior.

Ela não esteve em sua casa em alguns dias, então ela decidiu ir ao apartamento para ter certeza que não tinha sido assaltado de novo e também para checar sua correspondência. A maioria das pessoas que ela conhecia contactavam-na por telefone, mensagens, e-mails, twitter, instagram e Facebook. Suas contas eram pagas online. Mas alguns de seus parentes que ainda a mandavam cartas, como sua tia Amrita, que sempre enviava um cartão com dinheiro em seu aniversário. Amrita usualmente mandava o cartão algumas semanas antes e o aniversário de Mindy estava chegando. Mindy entrou com alívio ao encontrar seu apartamento intacto. Ela procurou por sua correspondência.

"Porcaria, cartão de crédito, porcaria, nova revista People.” Mindy disse, separando a correspondência em duas pilhas, uma para ficar e uma para jogar fora. Ela parou num envelope em forma de cartão. O endereço de origem estava embaçado, deve ter sido molhado durante a chuva na semana anterior.

“Por favor seja um cartão de aniversário, por favor seja um cartão de aniversário…convite de casamento?” disse Mindy, abrindo o envelope para ver que não era um cartão de Amrita, mas um convite formal de Jamie e Lucy para ela e um acompanhante irem ao seu casamento.

Mindy tinha esquecido completamente de Jamie. A última vez que ela tinha visto ele foi na festa de despedida para o Haiti no apartamento de Danny. Ele tinha falado a ela que ele e Lucy estavam noivos e morando juntos. Ele então fez algumas observações pretensiosas sobre ela ir para o Haiti com Casey. Ela não havia ouvido nada sobre ele desde aquele momento até agora.

“Que merda éessa?" disse Mindy, reagindo ao cartão. O casamento seria em três semanas numa recepção no norte de Nova York. Eles provavelmente decidiram convidá-la jáque ela havia sido a razão deles estarem juntos. Eles deviam ter pensado que ela não apareceria e sómandaram o convite para serem educados, como seus outros exs. Ela iria mostrar para eles. Iria levar Danny e mostrar a Jamie e Lucy que ela se apaixonou por seu próprio melhor amigo. Que ela e Danny estavam mais apaixonados que aqueles idiotas que demoraram quinze anos para entender que deviam ficar juntos. Graças a Deus sódemorou três anos para ela e Danny.

Mindy não podia esperar para ostentar Danny no casamento. Com os passos de dança dela e dele, eles arrasariam na pista de dança. Sem mencionar as solteiras invejosas de Danny ser sódela. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era convencer Danny a ir ao casamento.

"Danny, meu incrível, maravilhoso, lindo namorado que me ama tanto…” Mindy disse, entrando no escritório de Danny em Schulman & Associados.

“O que você está tramando, Min?" Danny perguntou, olhando para ela com suspeita.

“O quê? Não posso entrar no escritório do meu namorado sem outros propósitos, mesmo que eu tenha um?" disse Mindy, fechando a porta antes de se inclinar para dá-lo um beijo e sentar no seu colo.

"Min, não que eu me importe muito, mas vocêclaramente estátentando me distrair para dizer sim a algo.” Danny disse, rompendo o beijo. Ele conhecia sua namorada muito bem.

"Certo, tudo bem.” disse Mindy, rapidamente saindo de seu colo.

“Eu não falei para sair…" disse Danny, instantaneamente sentindo falta da sua proximidade e o efeito que tinha em seu corpo.

“Tarde demais. Muito tempo para isso mais tarde. Então, eu recebi isso pelo correio hoje.” disse Mindy, dando a ele o convite de casamento.

"Jamie e Lucy vão casar. Bom para eles. O que isso tem a ver com vocêe eu? Vocênão vai me convencer a ir para outro show, aquele da Hannah Cyrus jáfoi muito ruim. Leve Betsy, tudo bem, pode ser até Morgan. Não vou de novo.” disse Danny, colocando o convite em sua mesa.

“Não tem nenhum show e pela última vez é Miley Cyrus. Isso não éo anúncio de casamento. Isso éum convite" disse Mindy, pegando o convite.

"Não, uh, uh, não éuma boa ideia.” disse Danny, balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos, Danny, nós não tivemos uma noite fora em hásemanas. Nós basicamente vamos para o trabalho, vamos para casa, comemos, bebemos, fazemos sexo e vamos dormir. E às vezes estamos muito cheios para transar.” disse Mindy.

“O que háde errado com isso?" Danny perguntou.

"Nada. Eu sóquero me arrumar, assistir seu casamento chato e depois partir para a pista de dança com meu talentoso namorado. Talvez pegar o buquê.” disse Mindy, com uma piscadinha.

"Oh, então vocêquer que a gente vápara que vocêpossa me mostrar?" perguntou Danny.

“Isso mesmo e vai ser divertido, Danny. Vamos, por favor.” Mindy disse, voltando para o seu colo.

"Certo, certo. Vocême ganhou em ‘meu incrível, maravilhoso e lindo namorado.' E eu realmente te amo muito. Então se ir para o casamento de Jamie e Lucy e me ostentar com minha dança vai te fazer feliz, então vamos.” disse Danny, agarrando o rosto dela.

“Obrigada, amor. Eu te amo. Vocêéo melhor!" disse Mindy, dando a ele um rápido beijo antes de saltar do seu colo.

“Aonde vocêestáindo?" Danny perguntou.

“Tenho que encontrar um vestido lindo.” disse Mindy, jáa meio caminho da porta.

“Mas o casamento seráem três semanas.” disse Danny.

“Eu sei. Queria que os idiotas Jamie e Lucy tivessem mandado o convite antes.” Mindy disse, então saiu do escritório tão rápido quanto tinha chegado.

Danny teve que esquecer a imagem e a sensação de Mindy no seu colo, o jeito que ela passava as mãos em seu cabelo e a maneira que sentia a bunda em sua mão. Nossa. Ele tinha uma paciente chegando em alguns minutos. Não havia privacidade no banheiro masculino, não com Morgan sempre se esgueirando. Ele tinha que pensar numa imagem que para acalmar as coisas em suas calças.

“Parque Fenway, parque Fenway idiota. O pior!" disse Danny para si mesmo, imaginando. Ele suspirou em alívio quando esses pensamentos ajudaram. Isso seguido por Betsy entrando para dizer que a paciente da uma hora havia chegado.

 


	2. Então isso aconteceu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A história continua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o capítulo dois, deixando a nota curta porque vocês já esperaram muito por isso. Esse capítulo é curto e é meio que um preenchimento até a conclusão, aproveite.
> 
> -MG

“Certo, mas o que isso tem a ver com vocês dois na sala de casacos?"

“Estou chegando lá Lawrence, Malcolm, diga ao seu parceiro que ele precisa ser paciente. De qualquer modo, quando consegui convencer Danny a ir ao casamento..."

_Duas semanas depois_

"Danny, nós temos que reservar nosso quarto de hotel." Mindy disse andando em seu escritório.

"Hotel, para quê?" Danny disse. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa olhando para os prontuários do dia.

“Para o casamento de Jamie e Lucy claro." Mindy disse sentando em seu colo.

“Por quêprecisamos de um hotel, pensei que sóíamos dirigir no dia e não devíamos játer um?" Danny disse colocando seu braço na cintura dela.

"Sim, mas aípensei se nós vamos realmente aproveitar o casamento, temos que enfiar o péna jaca. Se ficarmos em um hotel, nós não temos que nos preocupar em um de nós ter que ficar sóbrio. E por um de nós quero dizer você. Ou voltar tarde. Além do mais, quem não gosta de sexo de hotel, éo melhor." Mindy disse colocando suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, se movendo para perto e começando a beijá-lo.

"Certo, certo nós ficamos num quarto de hotel."

"Sério?" Mindy disse parando suas carícias.

"Sim, vocêfez alguns argumentos bem convincentes."

"Oh sério, o que te convenceu?"

"Hmm, provavelmente o sexo no hotel, édefinitivamente o sexo no hotel."

"Danny, seu pervertido!" Mindy disse divertidamente batendo com sua mão em seu peito. Danny pegou a sua mão então se inclinou e começou a beijá-la, enquanto sua outra mão imediatamente segurou sua bunda. A mão segurando seu braço se deslocou para seu rosto enquanto o beijo se tornava mais profundo.

“Vou fazer as reservas agora. Tem essa pequena pousada distante dois quilômetros do local do casamento."  


Mindy disse se virando e pulando de seu colo, antes de andar em direção à porta.

"Oh vocêdeve estar brincando comigo, não pode continuar fazendo isso comigo." Danny disse enfurecido.

“Fazendo o quê? " Min perguntou com um sorriso.

“Me deixando todo excitado e partindo, estáme matando."

“Não se preocupe, não espero deixar nosso quarto em momento algum nesse fim de semana. Certo, talvez para o casamento, éa única razão para irmos."

“Vou me lembrar disso." Danny disse com um sorriso. Mindy voltou e deu-lhe um longo e sensual beijo.

“Almoço mais tarde?"

“Pode apostar." Danny disse. Eles se encontraram mais tarde para o almoço, mas nenhum deles comeu.

* * *

 

_Duas semanas depois_

"Min, acorde jáchegamos." Danny disse depois de estacionar no local onde iriam ficar.

"Huh o quê, nós jáchegamos?" Mindy disse esfregando os olhos e sentando.

“Já, foi uma viagem de três horas."

"Sério, passou tão rápido." Mindy disse.

“Não foi assim para mim." Danny disse.

“Vou te recompensar por ter dirigido o caminho inteiro." Mindy disse.

"Sério?"

"Sim." Mindy disse e Danny se inclinou para beijá-la.

“Nós devemos fazer o check in a não ser que vocêqueira ir com tudo no carro." Mindy disse com um sorriso depois de se afastar do beijo que estava ficando quente.

"Sim, não vamos fazer isso num carro alugado, vamos." Danny disse. Eles saíram do carro e entraram na pousada. Danny fez o check in enquanto Mindy olhava ao redor.

“Nós podemos ir, nosso quarto éno segundo andar." Danny disse, dando a Mindy uma das duas chaves do quarto. Eles foram para o quarto. Mindy queria dar uma olhada antes de pegar as malas do carro. Eles pegaram o elevador e caminharam num pequeno corredor. Era no fim do corredor, quarto 204. Danny destrancou a porta e Mindy entrou suspirando.

"Danny, esse não éo quarto que eu reservei, eles nos colocaram num melhor?" Mindy disse. Ela tinha reservado um do tipo simples, mas o quarto em que tinham entrado era uma mini suíte.

"Não, na verdade fui eu. Imaginei que jáque iríamos ficar o fim de semana inteiro e nós trabalhamos tanto, por quênão fazer disso uma desses férias românticas das quais vocêvive falando." Danny disse com uma contração de ombros.

“São férias rápidas, Danny. E tecnicamente nós deixamos a cidade então não é…mas mesmo assim obrigada, amor, eu adorei!" Mindy disse abraçando-o.

“Não énada demais." Danny disse.

“Mas ésim e acho que estána hora de sua recompensa." Mindy disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. A bagagem deles foi esquecida no carro pela próxima hora.

Eles passaram essa noite e o próximo dia e noite no quarto, como Mindy tinha prometido. Eles sósaíram para comer, então voltavam para a cama, seguido pelo chuveiro, as cadeiras e os sofás, o chão, e então de volta para a cama. Eles literalmente não conseguiam manter as mãos longe do outro.

Antes que soubessem era domingo e chegava o momento de se vestir e ir para o casamento de Jamie e Lucy. Danny não havia visto o vestido de Mindy ainda, ela tinha sido muito secreta a respeito, como se fosse ela quem iria se casar e não Lucy. Então quando Mindy saiu do banheiro vestida, cabelo e maquiagem feitos, ela tirou o fôlego de Danny.

“O que acha?" Mindy perguntou dando uma voltinha. Ela estava usando um vestido azul claro elegante que realçava todas as suas curvas. O cabelo dela estava solto, com cachos nas pontas que descansavam em seus ombros. Sua maquiagem era leve, excetuando o forte batom vermelho.

"Uau, Min, vocêestálinda. Todos vão estar olhando para a noiva, mas eu estarei olhando para você." Danny disse andando em direção a ela.

Ele queria pegá-la em seus braços, pressioná-la contra a parede antes de voltarem para a cama. Mindy reconheceu o olhar luxurioso nos olhos dele, se eles não tivessem que sair, ela não se importaria nele se jogando em cima dela.

"Un uh, senhor, demorou muito para me arrumar para vocêbagunçar tudo antes que alguém me veja. Muito tempo para isso depois." Mindy disse com uma piscadinha.

"Certo." Danny disse com a voz um pouco desafinada, ele murmurou algo por debaixo de sua respiração. Mindy podia jurar que tinha ouvido 'Fenway' e depois "pior'.

“Terno e gravata caem muito bem em você, amor." Mindy disse olhando para a roupa de Danny. Ele estava usando um terno muito bonito, ela tinha que perguntá-lo mais tarde onde ele o havia escondido. Ela não podia esperar para tirar dele mais tarde. Uma tarefa que ela sabia que seria difícil jáque tinha muitas peças.

“Nós devemos ir." Danny disse, quando o jeito que Mindy o comia com os olhos estava prejudicando seus métodos para acalmar as coisas na calça.

"Sim, sim, devemos ir." Mindy disse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então há só mais uma parte dessa história faltando, tenho tudo planejado, ainda debatendo sobre deixar ou não a história na mesma classificação etária para a última parte, veremos onde minha musa vai me levar. Obrigada por ler, agradecimento especial como sempre à minha editora adorável Robin, siga-a em @mindian3(twitter) e @redrobin2175(tumblr) ela é uma das melhores mindians que eu conheço :). Me siga para pedaços de novos capítulos/histórias, para me dar temas ou se você só quiser falar sobre me TMP ou tv em geral @mindiangrowl (tumblr/twitter), tenho mais uma fic que estou postando hoje minha primeira imersão em história obscena, então crítica construtiva, nada muito duro será apreciado.  
> -MG


	3. E a história se conclui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parte final da história

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então é isso, o que os capítulos anteriores introduziram, estou tão empolgada para que vocês finalmente leiam a conclusão, há uma obscenidade muito leve, só avisando. Espero que a história seja satisfatória, vão em frente e leiam, aproveitem.  
> -MG  
> P.S. sim, eu sei que sou uma boba, mas vocês me amam mesmo assim :P

“Então podemos partir para a parte em que vocês acabaram na sala de casacos finalmente?” Malcolm disse irritado.

“Estou chegando lá, o que começa com a cerimônia de casamento."

“Vocênão vai ter suas respostas atédeixar ela acabar." Danny disse.

“Obrigada, Danny, então como estava dizendo antes de ser interrompida, no casamento..."

_Cinco horas mais cedo_

Mindy e Danny entraram na pequena igreja localizada no complexo onde Jaime e Lucy iriam se casar. Mindy lembrou da última vez que ela esteve numa igreja com Danny. Foi logo após ele tê-la beijado no avião. Era o funeral da avóde Cliff; eles não puderam deixar de fugir para se agarrar durante o discurso fúnebre horrível de Cliff escrito por Mindy. As coisas ficaram tão quentes e pesadas que eles literalmente quase incendiaram a igreja. Mindy sorriu pensando sobre como eles tinham percorrido um longo caminho atéchegarem onde estavam.

"Min, temos que ir para nossos assentos." Danny disse trazendo-a de volta de seu devaneio.

“Noiva ou noivo?" Um recepcionista perguntou enquanto eles entravam.

"Oh acho que noivo, conheço Jaime um pouco melhor." Mindy disse, então o recepcionista mostrou o lado esquerdo.

Eles se sentaram e a cerimônia começou. A cerimônia foi simples e curta. De acordo com o que tinha dito, Danny não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Mindy. Suas mãos estavam apertadas o tempo todo, especialmente no momento dos votos. Pela primeira vez, Mindy não estava com inveja da noiva no casamento. Como ela poderia estar, ela tinha tudo o que queria, Danny era isso para ela, seu único remorso era não ter entendido isso antes, mas a jornada tinha valido a pena, agora ela acordava ao lado do amor de sua vida.

Depois da noiva e noivo saírem da igreja como casados, os convidados foram levados para fora para bebidas enquanto a organização do evento tirava fotos.

“Foi uma bela cerimônia" Danny disse enquanto comiam.

“Sim, muito bonita. Não estou gostando desses aperitivos, entretanto. No meu, no nosso casamento eles serão maiores." Mindy disse lembrando que isso era real, Danny e ela realmente teriam um futuro, sendo bem sucedidos onde todos os seus outros relacionamentos falharam.

“O quê, tipo sanduíches? Porque eu estava pensando que nós podíamos fazer uma mini delicatessen." Danny disse animado.

“Uma o quêagora? Não Danny, só não, vocênão pode servir sanduíches de carne como aperitivos, vocêdevia saber disso, vocêfoi casado antes." Mindy disse balançando a cabeça.

“Foi anulado, eu mal lembro e meu casamento com vocêvai ser o único que importa." Danny disse pegando a mão dela e olhando em seus olhos.

"Aiii, obrigada amor." Mindy disse se inclinando e beijando-o.

“Vocêquer sair daqui?" Danny perguntou, seu desejo em levá-la de volta havia voltado. Quem ele queria enganar, o desejo nunca foi embora.

“Ainda não, não sem jantarmos e lembre que temos uma pista de dança para incendiar. Não literalmente, tenho certeza que queimar duas igrejas seria mal carma para o seu Deus católico."

“A coisa do carma não écatólico e vocêestácerta, devemos ficar. Não posso esperar para voltar ao quarto de hotel; estátomando todas as minhas energias não rasgar esse vestido."

“Bem, talvez tenhamos tempo para uma fugidinha rápida no banheiro antes de servirem o jantar." Mindy disse olhando-o de modo sedutor.

“O quê?! Não, estábrincando? Primeiro, não temos sorte com sexo em banheiros. Ou jáesqueceu do avião e outra coisa: a quantidade de germes…” Danny disse começando a fazer um discurso, mas Mindy parou-o colocando um dedo em sua boca.

"Ok, tácerto, amor, sem sexo no banheiro, relaxa velho." Mindy disse tirando seu dedo da boca dele.

"Ei, nós temos a mesma idade! Não sou velho, mas sou seu velho." Danny disse colocando um braço em volta de sua cintura e dando um beijo puro em seus lábios.

“Como se eu pudesse esquecer, amor." Mindy disse com um sorriso.

Os funcionários do local então anunciaram que era hora dos convidados entrarem para a área da recepção. Mindy e Danny foram com o grupo dos outros convidados para a área da recepção. Era muito similar àrecepção do casamento de Tom com a sérvia que vendia bagel. Apesar de Mindy játer esquecido Tom, ela ainda não estava convencida que a agora ex-esposa dele não era uma criminosa de guerra. Tinha alguma coisa estranha sobre aquela garota, além disso Mindy não tinha respeito algum por traidores.

Ela e Danny não haviam traído exatamente, ela e Cliff tinham terminado e seu coração pertencia a Danny no minuto que ele a beijou no avião. Bem, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, era dele no minuto em que se tornaram amigos de verdade, ela sónão estava pronta para admitir a si mesma ainda, apesar de haver momentos em que ela quase admitiu. Momentos na sala de espera dos médicos, o dia em que Danny dançou para ela, o dia em que se viram nus, a primeira vez que ela percebeu que Danny achava ela bonita.

“O que estápensando, tem estado pensando muito hoje? Tudo bem?" Danny perguntou preocupado com o quanto ela estava distraída. Ele sabia que ela o amava e estava feliz com ele. Então seu ex se casando não devia afetá-la nem um pouco. A não ser que ela estivesse preocupada que Danny não fosse seguir seu plano de ir com tudo.

"Nada, ébobagem." Mindy disse enquanto tomavam seus assentos.

“Foi alguma coisa, me diz?" Danny disse pegando sua mão e passando o dedão na parte superior de seus dedos.

“Sóum pouco estranho, acho. Eu estando tão feliz num casamento. Não pensei que fosse ficar assim atémeu próprio casamento. Acho que vocêser meu acompanhante era o que estava faltando em todos esses casamentos." Mindy disse e apertou sua mão.

“Eu te amo." Danny disse olhando em seus olhos.

“Eu te amo também." Mindy disse apertando sua mão também.

Eles soltaram a mão do outro quando a recepção começou. A noiva e o noivo entraram, sentaram e a comida foi servida. As escolhas para a refeição eram bem melhores que os aperitivos e depois dos brindes usuais, a noiva e o noivo foram circular, cumprimentando seus amigos, família e outros convidados. Mindy viu um olhar de irritação no rosto de Lucy quando ela avistou Danny e Mindy sentados em sua mesa. Jamie acenou, caminhando em direção ao casal, mas Lucy o puxou para ela.

Danny e Mindy não pode escutar o que o casal estava dizendo, mas pelo olhar no rosto de Lucy e suas rápidas olhadas em direção a eles, parecia que eles estavam tendo um desentendimento. Eles ouviram Lucy dizer ‘Tudo bem', então ‘Ok' antes do casal andar em direção a eles. Lucy tinha claramente um sorriso falso no rosto.

"Danny, Mindy, ótimo ver vocês dois, obrigado por vir." Jamie disse.

“Parabéns a vocês." Mindy disse desconfortável. Era óbvio para ela que Lucy não sabia que Jamie havia convidado-a.

“Sim, parabéns, nós estamos muito felizes por vocês, não éamor?” Danny disse, colocando os braços ao redor de Mindy. Lucy olhou para eles surpresa.

“Vocês dois estão juntos?" Lucy perguntou.

“Sim, estamos, quase cinco meses, nunca estive tão apaixonado como estou agora. Ela éa mulher mais incrível que jáconheci. Sou muito grato a todos os caras que a deixaram escapar, porque tenho ela agora. E ao contrário deles, nunca vou deixá-la escapar." Danny disse virando para olhar adoravelmente para Mindy antes de virar e ver Jamie e Lucy chocados.  
O novo casal estava chocado, sem saber o que dizer. Lucy quebrou o silêncio.

"Nossa, isso éótimo para vocês, nós estamos felizes por vocês também, não estamos Jamie?" Lucy disse.

“Sim, sim estamos. Nós temos mais pessoas para ver, obrigado de novo por virem." Jamie disse. Então os recém-casados foram embora.

“Bem, isso foi estr-" Danny começou a olhar para Mindy, mas ela o parou colocando sua boca na dele, beijando-o agressivamente.

"Danny, tudo o que vocêdisse, o olhar condescendente em seus rostos, não precisamos esperar mais. Vamos sair daqui. Quero vocêagora." Mindy disse se levantando.

"Sério? Mas e quanto a detonar na pista de dança e o buquê?” Danny perguntou confuso.

“Deixa a pista de dança para láe não preciso pegar o buquêpara saber que em breve estarei casando com o homem dos meus sonhos, Daniel Castellano." Mindy disse com um sorriso.

"Ok, vamos." Danny disse, levantando da mesa e juntando sua mão com a de Mindy. Mindy o levou a saída para a área dos táxis. Mas Danny parou, lembrando algo.

“O quê? Vocênão quer ir?" Mindy perguntou confusa pela sua parada abrupta.

"Não, eu quero. Sólembrei, eu guardei meu casaco, tenho que ir pegá-lo na sala de casacos." Danny disse indo na direção oposta.

“Seu casaco? Que se dane Danny, vocêpode pegá-lo amanhã, jáchamei o táxi pelo serviço da pousada." Mindy disse. O discurso de Danny e o jeito que ele olhava para ela quando ele sutilmente despachou Jamie e Lucy deixaram-na tão excitada e agitada que ela não queria esperar nem um pouco mais.

“Foi muito caro e minha carteira estálátambém, temos que ir pegar." Danny disse. Ele estava suando então ele devia estar com tanto tesão quanto ela.

"Ok, certo, rápido, vamos pegar isso, estou querendo tirar esse seu terno háhoras." Mindy disse e eles voltaram a área da recepção, eles passaram e foram em direção àsala principal. Andando pela sala de casacos, eles viram que estava sem atendimento no momento.

"Oh deve estar de brincadeira!" Danny disse com raiva.

“Tátudo bem, amor, vamos embora. Nós podemos pegar seu casaco e carteira amanhã." Mindy disse.

"Não, não posso deixar aqui. Estáatrás daquela cortina ali; vamos lá, pegamos e ninguém vai saber." Danny disse.

"Oh meu Deus, Daniel Castellano estásugerindo invadir um lugar? Porque isso émuito excitante, tipo muito." Mindy disse, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo do peito dele.

“Não éinvasão e entrar…é? Mesmo?" Danny disse enquanto as mãos de Mindy foram para baixo segurando seu pênis.

"Oh é..." Mindy disse. Foi a gota d’água para Danny, ele não podia esperar mais, ele praticamente arrastou-a para trás da cortina.

A boca dele estava na boca dela, suas línguas em batalha enquanto suas mãos seguravam seu rosto. Mindy tirou o paletóe foi em direção as calças. Ela teve dificuldades percebendo que o terno de Danny tinha várias partes.

"Danny, que merda?! Onde vocêarranjou esse terno e porque tem tantas partes?" Mindy disse desistindo e se afastando com um irritado suspiro.

“Eu comprei quando estava fingindo ser Andy, Tamara sugeriu que me vestisse como Bradley Cooper num daqueles ternos com vinte peças." Danny disse constrangido.

"Droga Castellano, ésexy, mas não ajuda nossa situação agora." Mindy disse. Ela queria muito ele.

Danny praticamente rasgou suas calças para baixo o bastante para exibir sua cueca. "Melhor?" Danny perguntou.

"Muito." Mindy disse, rapidamente ela estava beijando ele de novo. Ela puxou sua cueca para baixo mostrando seu pênis. Ela colocou seu vestido para cima enquanto Danny colocou sua calcinha para baixo, então num movimento único entrou nela. Ele começou a jogá-la em direção aos casacos e parede da sala. Mindy gemia e segurava seu cabelo.

"Oh Deus, Danny.” Mindy gritou. Ela esteve esperando por isso o dia todo.

“Eu realmente te amo pra caralho." Danny disse enquanto Mindy enrolava uma perna ao redor dele, colocando-o mais para dentro."

Eles, entretanto, foram interrompidos por um alto grito vindo detrás de Danny. Seguido por dois seguranças e foi assim que Danny acabou com suas mãos amarradas no escritório de segurança de Lake Meadows com Mindy, Lawrence e Malcolm.

_AGORA_

“Parece que vocêtem um ótimo homem aqui, Sra. Silverado, mas vocês não podiam ter esperado." Malcolm perguntou.  
“Olhe para ele e me diga se vocêpoderia ter esperado. Bem, imagine se fosse vocêe Lawrence e ele estivesse usando um terno sexy, vocêesperaria?" Mindy disse.

"Min!" Danny disse chocado.

"Oh por favor Danny, eles obviamente são gays e estão apaixonados. Como vocêpode ter um gaydar tão ruim quando seu irmão égay?" Mindy disse balançando a cabeça.

"Sim, somos gays, mas não estamos juntos, então não sei de onde tirou que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro." Lawrence disse.

"Oh. Vocênão estáainda. Bem, Malcolm, agora éuma boa hora de dizê-lo como se sente. Demorou quinze anos para Lucy e Jamie, eu e Danny três. Não espere para estar com quem vocêama, ésótempo desperdiçado quando podiam estar felizes juntos." Mindy disse.

“Podemos por favor voltar a situação, ainda háa possibilidade de ofensa crim-." Lawrence disse, pronto para continuar quando as palavras de Malcolm parou ele.

“Ela estácerta." Malcolm disse olhando para o parceiro.

“Sobre o que?" Lawrence disse confuso.  
“Ela estácerta; estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo, Lawrence." Malcolm disse.

“O quê, quando, vocêestá?" Lawrence disse com suas feições se suavizando.

“Lembra um mês atrás quando me levou ao casamento da sua irmã, porque Jason te dispensou de novo? Eu quase te beijei, mas aíele apareceu. Eu soube que ele não te merecia e que queria estar com _voc_ _ê_. Vocêestava com ele então não disse nada. Depois que vocês terminaram fiquei esperando o momento certo."

Lawrence ficou em silêncio por um momento e então pegou a mão de Malcolm. “Eu senti também, foi por isso que terminei com Jason, ele me acusou de estar apaixonado por vocêe percebi que ele estava certo. Estou apaixonado por você, eu te amo Malcolm.”Os dois seguranças se beijaram. Eles se separaram percebendo que Danny e Mindy ainda estavam lá.

“Bem…vamos deixar os dois com uma advertência dessa vez. Vocês provavelmente devem deixar o local e nunca voltar. Vamos dizer aos pais que os criminosos saíram antes que pudéssemos apreendê-los." Lawrence disse se levantando e desamarrando as mãos de Danny.

“Estamos livres?" Mindy disse.

“Sim, saiam daqui antes que nosso supervisor apareça." Malcolm disse com um sorriso no rosto. Mindy e Danny foram em direção àporta, mas Danny foi em direção aos guardas.

"Ah, tem ainda o meu casaco." Danny disse.

“Estábrincando comigo cara? O que hácom vocêe esse casaco." Lawrence disse.

“Olha, ésó…éum casaco muito caro, minha carteira estáláe... " Danny se aproximou de Malcolm e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, enquanto Mindy olhava com curiosidade.

Malcolm sussurrou algo para Lawrence. Lawrence deixou a sala e voltou com o casaco de Danny. Danny agradeceu; Malcolm bateu em suas costas e sorriu para Mindy antes de piscar para Danny. Danny e Mindy então deixaram a sala da segurança, indo em direção a entrada. Danny não falou nada enquanto andavam e Mindy não sabendo ser paciente, finalmente decidiu perguntar sobre o que havia conversado com os seguranças.

“O que vocêfalou a ele, para fazer ele pegar seu casaco, Danny?" Mindy disse enquanto andavam.

“Sóque eu apresentaria eles a Ritchie e Ramon, se eles precisarem ir a um clube nas praias do sul." Danny respondeu.

"Sério?" Mindy disse não acreditando nele.

"Sim." Danny disse.

“Isso émesmo o que vocêvai dizer, o que vocêteve que sussurrar?" Mindy disse com olhos questionadores.

"Sim." Danny disse. Mindy estava pronta para dizer outra coisa quando ela percebeu que eles não estavam indo em direção àárea dos táxis.

"Danny, estamos indo na direção errada, esse não éo caminho para os táxis." Mindy disse, ela estava tão distraída pela aleatoriedade da situação que não percebeu que Danny estava levando-a para a direção inversa.

“Eu sei." Danny disse e continuou andando.

"Sabe? O que há, Danny? Onde estamos indo?" Mindy disse confusa, eles estavam em algum lugar das instalações da recepção, havia arbustos de árvores e flores, parecia que ela estava de volta na mata onde eles acamparam com Christina, Casey e Morgan.

“Estamos quase lá." Danny disse.

“Quase aon-" Mindy disse, mas parou quando ela viu uma tenda decorada com pétalas de rosa nos degraus e iluminada por luzes coloridas.

"Ali." Danny disse e levou uma muda Mindy a subir as escadas e entrar na tenda.

"Danny..." Mindy disse, mas Danny silenciou-a quando puxou uma caixa preta de seu bolso e pegou uma de suas mãos antes de falar.

"Min, vocêfoi a melhor coisa que jáaconteceu comigo. Vocêter entrado na minha vida foi como se meu mundo finalmente ficasse em foco de novo. Vocême faz ser a melhor versão de mim mesmo. Apesar de estarmos juntos oficialmente sópor quatro meses, eu te amo hádois anos e no minuto que entendi que estava apaixonado por você soube que podia estar com vocêpelo resto da minha vida. Sei que não te mereço e que passamos por muita coisa, mas vou passar o resto da minha vida te recompensando, te amando e cuidando de vocêtodos os dias pelo resto da minha vida." Danny disse. Ele então largou a mão dela, se ajoelhando em um joelho em frente a ela.

“Meu Deus, Danny!" Mindy disse, sem acreditar que isso estava acontecendo de verdade. Ela sabia que eles chegariam a esse ponto eventualmente, mas não tão rápido.

“Eu te amo, sempre vou te amar, então Mindy Kuhel Lahiri, vocême daráa honra de me deixar te amar pelo resto da minha vida como minha esposa? Quer se casar comigo?" Danny disse abrindo a caixa revelando a aliança dos sonhos, uma que ela havia comentado com Danny quando eles ainda eram amigos/inimigos. Ela chorou não acreditando que ele tinha lembrado tantos anos depois.

"Sim, seu idiota, eu te amo e vou casar com você." Mindy disse segurando um grunhido. Danny colocou o anel em seu dedo, e a abraçou. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, o corpo dela pressionado contra o dele.

“Era por isso que _voc_ _ê_ _queria seu casaco_! Por isso que queria que eu saísse antes, o quarto melhorado, você planejou tudo isso." Mindy disse batendo no peito dele."Ow, Min, Min, pare. Sim, planejei isso. Depois de você fazer as reservas eu liguei e descobri que Lake Meadows também faz noivados, então eu organizei. Estava ficando nervoso com a aliança, então coloquei no bolso do casaco. Planejei trazer você aqui depois do casamento. Mas as coisas não foram exatamente como planejei, com nós detidos pela segurança e eu não podia arriscar falar a eles porque era tão urgente pegar meu casaco com você na sala. Eu estava prestes a falar para eles. Quem saberia que minha namorada conseguiu sair da situação com uma história e um gaydar?" Danny disse com um sorriso.

"Danny, isso érude, mas vocêfoi incrivelmente romântico com tudo isso então vou deixar esse comentário passar. Sódessa vez." Mindy disse com um sorriso.

"Oh, sério? Sem volta, Lahiri? Ou devo dizer futura Sra. Castellano." Danny disse colocando seus braços em volta de sua cintura, sem ser capaz de acariciar sua bunda.

"Sim. Meu Deus, tenho que ligar para Gwen e Maggie, Rishi, meus pais e fotos, Danny, mas nós estamos horríveis." Mindy disse mordendo os lábios, seu vestido e o terno de Danny amassados e amarrotados.

“Estátudo certo, amor, seu pai jásabe. Eu pedi a ele no dia de Ação de Graças. E organizei uma sessão de fotos de noivado amanhãàtarde. Temos muito tempo para arranjar um terno e um novo vestido.” Danny disse.

“Por isso vocês estavam cochichando quando entrei na biblioteca. Espera, amanhã, mas e o trabalho?" Mindy disse.

“Jáfiz um acordo com Jeremy." Danny disse com um sorriso.

"Nossa, Danny, vocêdeve me amar mesmo." Mindy disse com um sorriso.

Pode ter certeza que sim. Quando voltamos, eu prometi para mim mesmo que nunca ia deixar vocêduvidar disso de novo." Danny disse. Mindy sósorriu, se inclinou e recapturou seus lábios com os dele.

Um ano depois, eles se casaram debaixo da mesma tenda. Entre os convidados suas famílias, colegas, amigos e o casal Malcolm e Lawrence

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse é o final, espero que tenham gostado. Agradecimentos especiais a minha editora número 2 imthequeenoftheeggs(tumblr), por editar essa história e ao fãs no twitter que me encorajam a escrever, vocês são os melhores. Você pode me seguir em @mindiangrowl (twitter/tumblr), até a próxima história, que virá logo, vejo vocês depois.  
> -MG


End file.
